Amber and Patricia
by prettylittleliarhouseofanubis
Summary: Patricia is new at school and when amber saw Patricia, amber in love with Patricia


Patricia is new at the school and she did not want to move again but her mom and dad said that this is last move. And she did not make new friends. When she started to walk to school and a girl saw her walking to the school and the girl started to run to Patricia and said" hi, I'm Emily, what your name?" Patricia said" I'm Patricia, are you going to Blackwell high school (it not high school, it false)?" Emily said" yes, I do" Patricia and Emily come in to school and saw amber. Patricia said" who is her?" Emily said" oh, that amber but do not come to her, she is gay and she make you have sex with you." Patricia said" why she will have sex with me?" Emily said" if someone is new in this school and she have to find true love and if you are true love, you have to be her girlfriend." Patricia said" if I don't want to?" Emily said" she is princesses and she will call dad that you don't want to have sex and her dad come here and force you have sex with her." Patricia went to her classes. ( sorry if I did not right) she saw amber and amber saw her too, denby come in and said" you guys will do something fun and I pick who to be together, amber and Patricia, you guys will be together, ok, never mind but Patricia and amber still together, you guys pick own." Amber walk up to Patricia. And said" hi, you Patricia, right?" Patricia said" yep. And I know your name is amber." Amber said" do you want start today, my house if you ok?" denby said" get know each other when you get home." Patricia said" ok, yes but first I ask my mom if it ok come to your house." When it school is done, Emily said" hey, Patricia." Patricia said" I have amber for denby class." Patricia calls her mom and mom said" hello." Patricia said" hi mom, can I come to my friend house?" mom said" yes, you can, come home when it 6:00Mp." Patricia turns it off and Patricia saw amber and amber walk up to Patricia and said" did you call your mom?" Patricia said" yes and she said that yes, I can go to your house." Amber said" ok, what time did you need to come home?" Patricia said" 6:00Mp" amber and Patricia went amber house and come in house and amber said" we are going up to my room and don't about my dad." Patricia and amber went to amber room and amber said" I am the boss and you have to what I do and you cannot be boss, understand?" Patricia said" yes." Amber said" sit down and we are having sex?" Patricia sit down to amber bed and amber said" when I sit down and you have to sit on my lap." Amber sit down and Patricia sit on amber lap and Patricia said" are you princess?" amber said" yes, my dad is king." Patricia said" where your mom?" amber said" she die, she was killed. And I don't know what happen." Amber kiss Patricia, Patricia pulled away and amber said" babe, let me kiss you." Patricia said" don't call me babe and I am not your girlfriend. We need to know each other, not make out." Two day later, Patricia ignores amber and Emily and Emily saw Patricia and walk up to Patricia and Emily said" are you ignore me and amber at some time?" Patricia said" yes, I am." Emily said" why?" Patricia said" to you, I don't feel like I want to talk and to amber, she kissed me." Emily said" oh, ok, you need to talk to amber about this." Patricia said" yes, you are right but she keep kiss me when she see me." Patricia saw amber and amber walk up to Patricia and amber said" hi, babe, you need come to my house and don't worry about it, I told your mom about this and I told her that don't tell you that I called your mom." Patricia said" how many time that I told you that I don't want to date you and I am not your girlfriend and don't call me babe or baby, don't think about kiss me. But I am coming your house when It done for school." Amber said" you are my girlfriend and it cannot be over, I can call you babe or baby, and I am the boss, remember?" Patricia said" I did remember but I want to be the boss." Amber said" if I am not dating you and you are the boss or be marry me." When school is done, Patricia went to amber house and Patricia has the key. Amber get there first and amber said" I am in my room, babe" she went to amber room and amber was naked. Patricia said" amber, why you are naked?" amber said" it time for sex." Patricia said" I don't want have sex now." Amber kiss Patricia and amber ignore Patricia. Patricia did like the kiss but she is not in love with amber. Patricia said" amber, I am not in love with you. I know you are in love with me but I don't want to date you." Amber said" than I will make you in love with me. And make you want to date me." Patricia said" but you cannot make me in love with you and make me want to date you." Amber kisses Patricia and Patricia getting mad and amber said" are you mad at me?" Patricia said" yes," Patricia walk away but amber stopped her and amber said" babe, if you leave, my dad come to your house and force you stay here, I don't want to tell my dad that, can you just stay here for 6Mp?" Patricia said" fine, I am stay here." Amber kiss Patricia.


End file.
